Heretofore, the promoters and artists performing live rock and other musical concerts and other events have received their financial return from ticket and merchandise sales at the concert, concessions, etc. and later from the sale of video and audio tapes and discs recorded at the concert, and there advertised by fliers, sound announcements, and by ads projected on the customary large video screens flanking the performers on the stage. Occasionally, the live performance will be telecast and may be made available for the pay-for-view home television audience. Reference may be made, for example, to www.concertpromoters.com, www.io.com/-edmiller/Promoinfo.html#top, http://alanr.lpl.org/ProductionTips.html and www.spiderblue.com which describe typical present-day operations of this type.
In accordance with the present invention, the financial return is enormously expanded by enabling the content of the live local performance simultaneously to reach and be presented (for additional financial return) to much greater audiences by enabling the live performance and content simultaneously to be presented over an expanded geographical area and to all known and varied types of multi-media outlets, all vertically integrated to receive and play the content of the local live performance in real-time, or, if required, delayed. Additionally, by superposing simultaneous direct response infomercial selling and advertising material, a much more vast customer reach can be obtained that further materially expands the financial receipt potential thereof, as well.